Source:The Sleeping Seven
Though little is known of the Fourth age, especially in the land now known as Morytania, some small details of that dark time do yet remain. This work is as complete an account as can be mustered by the author. Its purpose is to straighten the times and tales of those would-be heroes buried under Paterdomus. The datum here are vague at best and no truer gauge could be hardly best sought. The least hope of the lowly author herein lies; to recount what small morsels of truth remain in the minds of those that still live and entreat those very same to paper lest they forever be forgotten. With my rudimentary abilities I prevailed to update the place names of those dark times and instead use those which are in common use so as to give meaning where previously there was confusion. Eight centuries and a score into the history of our land there came a darkness which fell about the land once called Hallowvale. The Queen of that sad time, and Iycene of once formidable power, became to be deposed by "his-dark-self" and his hordes. Against all her considerable will she was forced to kneel and attend "his-dark-self" in order that she might save her loving husband Ascertes. The darkness which "his-dark-self" brought with him at that time writhed through Hallowvale and wrought its way ever onwards into Misthalin. Though many men did slow its passage to what is now called Varrock, none did manage to halt its progress proper and many brave warriors so employed did die a most painful and lingering death. Fearing the darkness would sweep Saradomin's glory from the land, some odd collection of priestly advocates and pious followers of brave virtue stood forth to steel the hearts of the village fighters and town militias, the last defence against the evil now fresh from Hallowvale, and from that time till now called Morytania. This collection of priestly valour did cast Saradomin's blessings upon the untrained and fearful fighters of Varrock and those of her outside villagers. This did raise bravery, courage and righteousness in the hearts of those brave young Misthalanian knights. At long last it came the time that the rabble of the Misthalin defence started to bite and the tide of evil from Morytania became smashed and torn on their pikes and staves. All caught courage from the seven priestly warriors whose names shall be disgorged forthwith. 1: Iriandul Caistlyn - A true leader of the holy seven, though rarely ever a footfall in front of Ivandis, who was ever eager to smash the evil and force the tide back into Morytania. 2: Sarl Dunegun of Edgeville - A pious yet brutal man. When wielding his mace he led many fighters on skirmishes to keep the evil from spreading and outflanking the group. 3: Friar Twiblick of Taverley - A devout man of worship whose brave talks and uncommon speeches raised the spirits and abilities of men above that of mortals so they fought as though Guthix himself were at their side, redressing the balance that 'his-dark-self' has spoilt. 4: Derygull Templeton of Falador - A great oak of a man, so well imbued with Saradomin's will and martial ability that he fair commanded people's respect and admiration and they eagerly followed him into battle. His booming voice rallied man in times of fierce fighting, this allowing them to regroup and focus their brutal, savage violence and force capitulation from writhing, cowardly, evil hordes. 5: Ivandis Seergaze of Lumbridge - A daft and well skilled man of unusual appearance, he held a most bizarre control over some powerful minions of Drakan's horde. A rod or staff helped imbue him with such power. Then with the aide of a Guthix serum he would turn the vile entity, oftentimes destroying the creature instantly or reverting it to an original incarnation or worst of all enraging it greatly, much to the chagrin of his holy brothers. 6: Erysail the Pious of Rimmington - A woman of such noble and just nature that she commanded the will of Misthalanian fighters high and right, ever at the front of battle displaying courage and aiding those in need. 7: Essiandar Gar of Draynor - A fearless woman at even such a worthy age. It was said that her indignation at the evil scourge was enough to make the most cowardly of men in her ranks act like lions in the fiercest fighting. And with these seven priestly warriors all together committed to this act, they brought the furious intent of Saradomin's will and forced the evil tide from Morytania back into those very same dark lands. The fighting became fiercest at Silvarea and they stood side by side to prevent the evil from entering Misthalin again. The very spot where Paterdomus now stands is near the final battle ground for the saving of Misthalin. The temple stands even now as a contentious reminder to those evil minions who would seek to wreak havoc in the land of Saradomin. As the priestly brothers and sisters fought on, some of them cast blessings into the Salve and sealed it in the vengeful power of Saradomin who would act as Misthalin's guardian against "his-dark-self." Upon this foundation of holy power Paterdomus was built. Within its holy eminence the saintly remains of those seven priestly warriors, it is believed, now rest, though there is sometimes discord about one such burial. It was through happenstance that the author became aware of a document which I shall herein duplicate without any additions or omissions. It is said to be written by the brothers in arms of Ivandis Seergaze, the ever eager: "The resting place of Ivandis Seergaze of Lumbridge is easily missed for its simpleness and trivial appearance. In the midst of Mort Myre lies a long cavern running from North West to South East, with three caverns along the South Western wall and two caverns on the North Eastern. Ivandis was put to rest in the smaller of the two caverns along the North Eastern wall with his worldly possessions. Appropriate preparations were made to ensure the safety of his mortal remains and the cavern that formed his tomb was sealed up with boards. I, Keorgius Feryis, along with his many other brothers in arms did score marks into the sides of the wall next to the cavern in order to mark it out for later recovery and to deter possible intruders by making the marks look like those of some fearsome beast." Though I have made but preliminary and trepidatious journeys into Morytania thus far, the "proposed" location of Ivandis' primitive tomb has evaded me. It is with the author's most delicate and humble of suggestions that this "primitive" tomb be cast from the reader's mind as it is, in all likelihood, a trap made by evil minions to beguile the unwary into Morytania. Category:Morytania